


Airport Troubles

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: The band gets stuck at the airport on the day that Alex has a stomach flu.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Airport Troubles

“Alex, you’re going to have to take off your jacket, we’re about to go through security,” Jack told his friend, getting his ID out. All Time Low were currently at the JFK airport in New York City, waiting in line for security. They had just finished up a leg of their tour and were all going to fly home to Baltimore.   
Unfortunately, Alex had come down with the stomach flu the ay before, which meant that he had to go through their travel day feeling unwell. He already wasn’t a big fan of airports but being in one as sick as he was felt like torture.  
“I want to leave it on, though. It’s so cold in here,” Alex complained.  
“It’s really not, dude, that’s just your chills talking. Either way, you’re going to have to take it off for, like, a minute. I’m sure you’ll make it,” Jack said, walking to the TSA agent checking IDs. Once they were both in the security area, Jack helped Alex get all of his stuff onto the belt, including his jacket.   
After a few minutes, all four of them had gotten through the security area and sat down so they could put their shoes and jackets back on.  
“Do you want me to carry your backpack, Alex?” Zack offered.  
“Would you? I’d really appreciate that,” Alex replied, handing Zack his bag. Once they were ready, they started to walk to their gate, which was on the other side of the airport.   
About halfway through the walk, Alex stopped, and broke into a painful sounding coughing fit. The other the went to him, and Jack rubbed his back until he could breathe again.  
“Man, you really don’t sound good,” Jack sympathized.   
“Yeah, it’s a good thing we’ll be back home soon, you need to rest,” Rian added.  
“I hate this, I hate being sick, and I already hate being in airports, so this is the worst combination ever,” Alex replied in a raspy voice.   
“We know, man. We’re close to the gate, let’s just get over there so you can sit and relax until we board the plane,” Zack said, trying to encourage his friend.  
“I’ll walk next to you, you’ve got this, man,” Jack said.  
“Thanks, you guys. Sorry I’m being a big baby about all of this, I just feel really awful,” Alex replied.  
“It’s okay, man, let’s just get on over there,” Rian said back. A few minutes later, they had finally reached their gate. They all sat down, and Jack let Alex rest his head on his shoulder. Even through his hoodie, Jack could tell that Alex’s temperature was really high. He hated that Alex had to be so sick while at the airport, of all places.  
“How long until we board?” Alex eventually asked.  
“It should be in about twenty minutes,” Rian replied.  
“Yep, then a short flight, then you can rest in your own bed at your house,” Jack added.  
“Thank god,” Alex replied, sneezing. The four of them sat waiting, everyone but Alex on their phones. Alex kept his head on Jack, hugging himself for warmth. After about ten minutes, they heard an exploding sound, and the power completely cut off. Alex slowly sat up, and the four of them all looked at each other in confusion.  
“Did the power just go off?” Jack asked his friends.  
“I think so. Maybe it’s just a little surge, and will come back in a minute or so,” Zack replied.  
“Hopefully that’s all it is,” Rian added. Suddenly, the lady behind the desk at their gate walked to the central area of the gate.  
“Ladies and gentlemen, I just talked to others in my walkie-talkie. Unfortunately, the power is out in the entire airport because the generators blew. We have no idea when it’ll turn back on, but that means that any scheduled flights can no longer happen. The power could be out for an hour or the evening, it depends on when everything gets fixed. I can’t help you all move your flights since the computer isn’t working. The car rental is next door, and it seems they weren’t affected, so if you really need to get to your destination, we suggest going over there, otherwise, I can only say to wait it out. All bags are accessible downstairs,” she explained. Everyone at the gate groaned and shouted, making Alex put his head into his hands.  
“Are you okay?” Jack asked, quick to notice.  
“All of the noise is killing my head,” Alex said in a small voice. Unsure of what to do, Jack put his arm around Alex’s shoulder and gave him a small hug.  
“So, what should we do? Stay here or rent a car?” Zack asked the band.  
“Well, it seems like we should do what we can to get home as fast as possible for Alex’s sake,” Rian replied.  
“Should we try to get a car, then?” Jack proposed.  
“No, no car. My stomach is killing me, and I don’t know if I can do a four-hour car trip,” Alex replied, now holding his stomach.   
“Alex, I honestly think we should try to get a car. I know it might make you sick, but I really feel that being stranded here will feel worse in the long run,” Rian explained.  
“You’re right, dude. Why don’t you and Zack go figure out about the car and how all of this will work, and I’ll stay here with Alex,” Jack suggested.  
“Good idea, we’ll be back in a few. Don’t die on us, Alex,” Zack said, getting up with Rian and walking away.  
“Well, this really sucks, doesn’t it?” Jack asked his friend.  
“Yeah,” Alex choked out, closing his eyes and still holding his stomach.  
“Woah, are you alright man?” Jack asked, looking and sounding concerned.   
“Ever since everyone got noisy, I’ve had a bad headache, and it’s starting to make me feel sick,” Alex explained, now crossing his arms over his stomach and leaning over some.  
“Do you want to go to the bathroom?” Jack quickly asked. Alex just nodded before starting to gag some. Jack quickly stood, then helped Alex stand as well. He grabbed their bags, then quickly rushed Alex to the closest bathroom.   
There was only one stall available, but luckily it was a handicapped one. They both went in, and Jack put their bags in the corner. Alex kneeled in front of the toilet, and Jack sat down next to him. Alex started to gag, and did for a few minutes, resulting in nothing, so he leaned up against Jack.  
“Did this help at all?” Jack asked.  
“No, I feel like I won’t be okay until I actually get sick. I don’t think I can leave yet, I’m sorry you’re stuck here with me,” Alex said, sounding guilty.  
“Alex don’t apologize. If I really didn’t want to be here, I would’ve just stayed out there. You’re really sick, and I want to help you feel better. We can stay in here for as long as you need to,” Jack replied.  
“Thanks, man,” Alex replied with a small smile. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Alex started to gag again. He leaned over the toilet, and then started to get sick, making Jack grimace. He didn’t have the strongest stomach, but he wanted to push through it so he could be there for his friend. After about ten minutes, Alex finally fully stopped.  
“That was awful,” Alex groaned.  
“Did it at least help you to feel a bit better?” Jack asked.  
“Yeah, I mean, I don’t feel nauseous anymore. I feel like I can go back out to the gate area now,” Alex replied.  
“Sounds good, let’s go get you cleaned up then we can go back out there and wait for the others,” Jack instructed. He helped Alex up, and grabbed their bags. After Alex cleaned himself up, they sat back down at their gate.  
“I’m fucking freezing,” Alex said, wrapping his arms around his body.  
“I just remembered something!” Jack exclaimed. He opened up his backpack and pulled out a small blanket and gave it to Alex.  
“Where’d you get this?” Alex asked, wrapping it around his shoulders.  
“I may or may not have taken it from the hotel we were in in Columbus,” Jack replied, laughing some.  
“Well, thanks man. This already feels a lot better,” Alex said. Jack rolled up his hoodie and put it on his shoulder.  
“Here, lay on this for now. Hopefully, the other two will be back in the near future,” Jack said, as Alex took him up on his offer. He fell asleep not much later, leaving Jack to entertain himself with his phone. About half an hour later, Rian and Zack came back to the seats.  
“Hey, how’s he doing?” Rian asked, sitting in his chair.  
“As good as he can be, I guess. He threw up right after you two left,” Jack explained.  
“Poor guy,” Zack sympathized.   
“Yeah, it definitely sucks. So, what’d you guys find out?” Jack asked.  
“Well, the line for the cars was insane, so we called the closest hotel to here, and were able to book two rooms. I know it’s not ideal, but there’s no way we’re getting a car, and I don’t think we should wait it out here, since Alex is so sick,” Rian explained.   
“I totally agree, thanks for doing that. Can we get our bags?” Jack asked back.  
“Yeah, there’s a super long line, though. We were thinking that we should all go to the bag check area, but Rian and I will get all four of our bags, and you and Alex can sit somewhere close. I doubt Alex has standing in that line in him right now,” Zack explained.   
“That’s fine with me. I guess we just have to wake him up so we can go there,” Jack replied. Just as Jack was going to wake his friend, Alex woke himself up with a big coughing fit. Jack rubbed his back as Alex doubled over.  
“Hey, are you okay, man?” Jack asked, helping Alex sit up once he stopped.  
“That hurt a lot. When did they get back?” Alex rasped, noticing Rian and Zack.  
“Just a few minutes ago,” Rian answered.   
“We’re going to stay at a hotel for tonight, Rian and I booked the rooms already. We thought it’d be best, since you’re so sick, we don’t want to make you suffer indefinitely here,” Zack explained.  
“Normally, I wouldn’t want to be such a bother, but I do feel extremely awful, and I’d rather be in a warm, comfy bed than these hard ass, uncomfortable chairs,” Alex replied with a sneeze.  
“It’s no problem, dude. We have to get our bags from where we checked them earlier, and that’ll take, like, an hour,” Rian replied.  
“What the fuck, that’s so long!” Alex exclaimed.  
“We know, dude. Rian and Zack are going to stand in line and get them, and we’re just going to sit somewhere and wait for them,” Jack explained.  
“Well, I guess that’s better,” Alex replied.  
“Good, we should head over now. I think the two of us are going to go ahead so we can get in line and not have to be here as long, and you two can take your time,” Rian explained, walking ahead with Zack.  
“Do you want to keep the blanket over your shoulders, or do you want me to hold it until you want it again?” Jack asked his friend.  
“Does it look stupid if I keep it on?” Alex asked in a small voice.  
“I don’t think so. Besides, you’re sick, if it makes you happy and comfortable, then who gives a fuck about what other people think? Everyone here is just stressing about their flights, anyway. So, do what’s most comfortable for you,” Jack replied, standing up.  
“Thanks, Jack,” Alex said, slowly coming to his feet. Jack grabbed their backpacks, then stay started the walk to the baggage check area. Alex did his best to walk as fast as he could, because he really wanted to sit down again. he had very little energy, and walking was draining what he had very fast.   
Once they finally got there, Jack saw Rian and Zack in line. He helped Alex sit down, then took the seat next to him.  
“Rian just texted, he said they have about forty-five minutes now,” Jack said, looking at his phone.  
“Sounds good,” Alex said, wrapping the blanket around him tightly. He started to shift around in his seat some.  
“What’re you doing?” Jack asked his friend.  
“I can’t get comfortable. I’m so achy, and everything hurts,” Alex explained.  
“I’m sorry, man. Hey, think about it this way, in, like, an hour, you’ll be in a bed, and it’ll be a thousand times more comfortable,” Jack explained.  
“That’s true, but I wish I could be going home to my own bed. I feel like shit, and I just want to be home so I can hibernate for, like, a week and recover from this shit,” Alex said, coughing some.  
“I know. I wish we were going home, too, but hopefully we’ll be able to by tomorrow. The three of us are doing everything we can to get you home so you can get proper rest,” Jack said back.  
“I know, and I’m grateful. I’m sorry, I just hate being this sick, I’d hate this whole experience a lot less if I weren’t cold but sweaty, in pain in every way possible, and nauseous,” Alex replied.  
“I know, we all get it, dude. We’ll be home as soon as possible,” Jack said. There was some silence until Alex spoke again.  
“Hey, do you have any tissues? I need one, and my only other option is my sleeve,” Alex asked, trailing off some. Jack reached into his bag, and pulled out a travel pack, then gave it to Alex. After blowing his nose, Alex tried to hand the tissue back to Jack.  
“Ew dude, are you serious? You can’t throw that away yourself?” Jack asked, sounding grossed out.  
“If I stand, it’ll upset my stomach more,” Alex replied.  
“Of course,” Jack muttered. He carefully took the tissue, then threw it away.  
“Thanks, Jack,” Alex said with a small smile.  
“You can be so much when you’re sick, you know,” Jack said back.  
“That’s funny, coming from you. Last time you had a cold, you acted like you were dying,” Alex stated, making both of them laugh. It didn’t take long for Alex’s laughter to turn into another coughing fit. He doubled over in his seat, and Jack rubbed his friend’s back until Alex was able to breathe again.  
“That’s what you get for making fun of me,” Jack said, earning a middle finger from Alex. After shifting around some more, he found a position that was decently comfortable, then laid his head on Jack’s shoulder. Jack passed the time by looking at his phone, and Alex tried to get to sleep, but wasn’t successful in doing this. Once about thirty more minutes passed, Rian and Zack walked over to them with all four of their suitcases.  
“That’s finally done,” Zack said.  
“That was chaotic, but at least it’s over,” Rian added.  
“Thank you, guys, for doing that,” Alex said.  
“No problem, dude. We got an Uber, like, ten minutes ago, and the app says that it’s just about to get here,” Rian explained.   
“Sounds good. Want some help up, Alex?” Jack asked, to which Alex nodded. Jack helped him, then they all walked outside. Their Uber had just arrived, and the driver helped Rian and Zack load the bags. Jack sat between Alex and Zack, while Rian rode up front.   
The driver tried to have a conversation with them about the power outage at the airport, but Alex wasn’t listening at all. He held his head in his hand, trying to distract himself from the sick feeling that being in a moving car was giving him. Jack noticed that Alex was uncomfortable very quickly.  
“Hey, are you okay?” he asked.  
“The moving car is making me feel sick,” Alex replied, holding his stomach.  
“We’re going to be there in less than five minutes, you’ve got this,” Jack said, trying to reassure his friend. Alex made it the rest of the ride, to everyone’s relief. When they were checking in, they were told that only one room was left, but it had a pull-out couch and a king-sized bed, which they all decided was better than nothing.   
Riding up a few floors in the elevator did nothing to help the motion sickness that Alex was feeling. When they got to their room, Alex ran to the bathroom, shutting the door. Seconds later, his friends heard him start to get sick. They decided to leave him be and sit on the couch and chairs in the living room part of the suite.  
“I feel so bad for him,” Rian stated.  
“Yeah, he must feel so miserable. I can’t imagine being as sick as him having to deal with all of this,” Zack added.  
“Yeah, he’s definitely been miserable all day. Why couldn’t he have just gotten a head cold or something?” Jack asked.  
“Well, it’s Alex we’re talking about,” Rian joked.  
“We need to get something he can try to eat,” Jack decided.  
“We need to get dinner for us, too,” Zack added.  
“Can you guys go to a grocery store and get him soup, then get a pizza or something for the rest of us? Oh, and stomach medicine for Alex,” Jack asked.  
“Yeah, we can do that. It’s a good think he likes to be with you when he’s sick, it makes figuring out shit like this easier,” Zack replied.  
“I’m going to go check on him, I’ll see you two when you’re back from the store,” Jack said, walking to the bathroom. He slowly opened the door, and saw Alex leaned up against the wall, holding his stomach. His eyes were shut, and he was sweatier.  
“Hey man, are you okay?” Jack asked, sitting next to Alex on the cold floor.  
“I feel like I’m dying,” Alex said in a raspy voice.  
“I’m sorry to hear that, dude. Rian and Zack just left to get all of us dinner. They’re getting you a can of soup,” Jack explained.  
“Just the thought of food is making my stomach twist,” Alex replied.  
“I know, but you have to try to eat. It’s almost seven at night, and you’ve hardly eaten. We don’t want you passing out. Hey, do you think you’re done in here?” Jack asked.  
“For now, at least,” Alex replied.  
“Let’s get you set up in bed, then,” Jack said, helping Alex up. He helped his friend clean up, then got him changed into PJs. Jack tucked him in and propped him up some.  
“Are you sleeping in here with me later?” Alex asked as Jack turn on the TV.  
“I’d like that more than sleeping on the living room floor,” Jack sarcastically replied.  
“I just wanted to make sure, that’s what I’d prefer, too,” Alex replied.  
“I figured,” Jack replied as he put on We’re The Millers.  
“I just hope I don’t get you sick,” Alex said.  
“Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine. You just focus on getting better,” Jack said, making both of them smile. Twenty minutes later, Rian and Zack got back with pizza, soup and medicine. They heated up half of the can, then brought it in to Alex.   
“We know you don’t want this, but it’s only half the can, so at least try it,” Rian said, giving Alex the bowl.   
“Take this first,” Zack said, handing Alex stomach medicine.   
“Thanks, you guys,” Alex said, taking the medicine, then starting on his soup. Rian and Zack joined Alex and Jack on the bed.  
“You guys can do something more fun than this, don’t feel like you have to say,” Alex said to the three of them.  
“There’s nowhere we’d rather be, dude,” Jack replied.  
“Well, maybe home, but nowhere else aside from that,” Rian said, earning a laugh from everyone, even Alex. After thirty minutes, Alex was done with his soup.  
“Good job on finishing that! Now we can all just relax and enjoy the movie,” Jack stated.  
“Thanks for taking care of me and helping me so much when we were stuck in the airport earlier, I really appreciate it,” Alex said.  
“Of course, dude,” Zack replied.   
“It’s no problem at all,” Rian added.  
“For sure, now you can just focus on getting better. We hate to see you feel so miserable,” Jack said.  
“I’m not really a fan of it, either,” Alex mumbled. The four of them continued to watch the movie, until they heard light snoring coming from Alex.  
“I think we’re going to go figure out our sleeping arrangements. If something comes up or you need our help, just come and wake us up,” Rian told Jack, as him and Zack got up from the bed.  
“Okay, thanks guys. Sleep well,” Jack replied. He got up to change, then turned out the light, and turned the TV volume down some. A few minutes later, Jack noticed that Alex had started to shiver.  
“Alex, are you cold, dude?” Jack aside, unsure if Alex was even awake.  
“Very,” Alex said through chattering teeth. Jack pulled Alex to him and let Alex rest his head on his chest.  
“Thank you,” Alex said, already shivering less.  
“Of course. Now, get some rest,” Jack replied. As much as Jack didn’t like Alex’s sweaty head being on him, he pushed past it and eventually fell asleep.  
\----------------  
The next day, the four of them were able to get a flight home. Alex still felt bad, but slightly better than he did the day before. Once Alex finally got to his house, he couldn’t have been happier.   
After a week, he was back on his feet, all thanks to his friends taking turns taking care of him at home. Alex was glad to finally be rid of the terrible stomach flu, and grateful to have the bet friends a person could ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is another story that I wrote a couple of months ago!! I found a bunch of stories that I wrote a few months ago, and will keep posting them on here!! My winter break ends on Monday, which means that me uploading daily might end, as well. I'm going to do my best to post as much as possible, but I have to balance it with homework and everything. I love posting for you guys, so I'm going to post as much as I can this upcoming semester! Since I still have a few days to myself, send in requests, I'd love to get some more written before going back!! Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
